


doctor who gets mexican food

by WeedWeasel (blinkfloyd)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal, Churros, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/WeedWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh no dont do that with that churro</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor who gets mexican food

so david tennant has a reservation at the mexican restariunt and its gonna be deilcious david tennant he orders the churros and the bean adn the churros sweet sweet churros in his mouth fuck

  
fun fact david tennatn fucking loves churros. one day matt smith came to his house and shoved a churro in his ass lubricated with special icing sauce and he loved it. he begged for th esweet cinnamon mexican pastry to go further into his hole.

  
but he did not do this on the restaurant he was a dignified alien of society and ate the fuckin taco like a good boy peter capaldi is a good boy

  
so doctor who ate the tacos a lot and it was cheesy and delicious and then suddenly chrstopher eccelson showed up like *wooooweeeewoooooooo swish swish* in the tardis and wa slike

  
hey  
don ot eat that taco it will die  
what

  
jk lmao im gonna have a bit eof this fod here can i have the beef wrapped in dough #4 please (mexican food is mostly just beef wrapped in dough u see u sEE?)

  
so he ordered the super duper beef corn dough with cheese queso and ate it all he ate all of it?

  
but then there was no more for david tennant so he went home to his house where there were no mexican leftovers because he ate all of it remember

  
then when doctor who was sitting in his house guess what guess what fucking happened

  
julian assange falls thorugh the roof adn he goes to the computer and hacks it he hacks the fucking


End file.
